


Don't Fight for Me

by Jacky_think_about_it



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Fighting, Homophobia, M/M, Michael will hurt u for hurting jer, Oh, Violence, Yes the title is a heathers reference don't get your panties in a tizzy, You don't have to, great, honestly, i love writing tags, likethe other one, mentions the f word, michael protects jer at all costs, not crazy like jd but, read if you want, such happy tags, such sadness filled my heart writing that, the gay one, this will probably suck as a result, tryingto cure it with angst, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacky_think_about_it/pseuds/Jacky_think_about_it
Summary: Michael believes people just need to learn their lessons. Jeremy wishes Michael wouldn't keep protecting him this way.





	Don't Fight for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo homiejoe. My writers Block Is hella bad so this will be too probably. That's fun. Leave prompts and requests in the comments to help motivate me to write. Please and thank you. <3 or yell at me to update Generous Pour you can do that too 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Give me prompts and requests or yell at me to update my current series either or

Michael Mell was sporting a black eye and a busted lip. Although this was a much more attractive combo to be left with than what the other competitor was left with. It was a Friday after school. Dustin Kropp and some dick twitches from the football team were upset by the fact Michael and Jeremy's friend group seemed to be filled with " fags and queers ". I mean besides Christine being aro ace all of them were gay and dating each other. Dustin accused Jeremy of being the root of the "sickness". Michael was blessed with an amazing sense of hearing. Waving Jeremy ahead to the seven eleven ( they drove together there every Friday as per tradition since getting his permit ) Michael filed back. He heard what they called him. Hell, he didn't care what they called him  _no._ All Michael cared was  _jeremys reputation and safety._ He heard the loud foot falls  of the jocks behind him. As they approached, Michael steadied himself. 

"Staying behind,  Queer?" One of them sneered. 

"What about your lanky boyfriend? Where's he? " spat another.

" Ain't he the one who couldn't finish his presentation because he started crying ? Said he was having a panic attack ? Bullshit he was just a loser who probably wanted a get out of the assignment free card" The third crowed.

" He looked like he was gonna piss himself!"

 

" whadda gonna do about us saying this shit about your boyfriend, faggot?" 

Michael didn't even turn back to look at them. they weren't pleased by the lack of a reaction.

 

" Silence huh?

 

 

" maybe you'll have something to say when we kick the shit out of your twink boyfriend "

 

Sighing shortly, Michael slowly turned of face them. He face was set with the trademark Mell death glare. It was a look that said " I killed a man once ," and with the cock of a single eyebrow, " and got away with it too, you bastard." Seemly, as they were too slow or took offense in his defying nature, the group of boys stayed. Michael spoke calmly, his voice deep and quiet. It was soft and still, unwavering but in no way could it be described, as sweet. It dripped with Vemom and oozed hate. 

 

" I'm giving you an ultimatum gentleman. Let me through and I won't have to break you bones in order to. " the corner of his month quivered before settling into his cocky, shit eating smirk. 

 

" why you son of a-" before the meathead could finish Michael swung his fist into the kids face so hard a tooth dislodged. 

 

The rest of the boys got ready to jump him but Michael, though he didn't look it, was incredibly agile and fast. Not fast enough, to miss ones fist graze his side. Althoughfour on one is impressive considering he was winning.  They shouted insults and slurs. But Michael stayed silent. He swiftly brought his foot up and sent it straight into one of their stomachs. The biggest besides Dustin managed he punch michaels face a couple times before Michael could land more back. He felt his lip split and the warm irony taste of blood fill his mouth.

 

He spat it on the bastard that landed the blow. He cursed and called Michael some choice words. Rubbing at his shirt, trying to wipe the blood away. Dustin punched michsel in the eye and when he tried to do it again, michael grabbed his wrist and twisted it and pushed it to his back and went up. Once he finished breaking dustin's good arm ( the one he used for sports )  michael went back to the big guy  With his  elbow he hit his target  in the gut and for effect, cracked his knuckles and smiled at Dustin Kropp. 

 

 

 

As michael looked back at the unenthused  gaggle of bloodied jocks, he bid them farewell. With another glance and a glare, He spoke in his quiet threatening, soft, venomous voice. 

 

 

" if I find out you go anywhere near Jeremy Heere I won't Play so nicely " amd making eye contact with Dustin, " I will actually try and will  _swear_ to you dickheads. I will make each and every one of you suffer and make sure you each personally never recover."

 

 

dropping the harsh look and voice he smiles warmly to them and speaks sweetly in the first time in half and hour 

" have a lovely day !"

 

 

Dramatically pushing out out the school corridor metal gates, the whiteness of the Suns light reflection leaves him suddenly blind for a second. He blinks a few times and briskly walks to his red PT cruiser. He smiles loving at Jeremy who returned it, til it dropped as he spots the split lip and now bruising eye. 

 

 

" Michael...." 

 

 

" what wrong mahal ko?" 

 

Pausing to blush at the affectionate nickname, Jeremy scowls. 

 

" stop stalling and trying to distract me with your cuteness Mell." 

 

 

" what can I say I'm adorable!" He laughed nervously hoping Jeremy would let it go. He did not.

 

" Not nearly adorable when your face looks like that "

 

Michael pouted which wasnt as attractive with a busted lip. 

 

 

" Michael you can't keep doing this..."

 

jeremy jumped in shock at Michael loud response.

 

"WHY NOT JEREMY! " seeing his boyfriends concern he clears his throat. 

 

 

" I - you- I need to protect you. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt jer. I just couldn't id break down."

 

bitter tears ran down Jeremy's face as he spat back," how do you think I feel then Michael ! How do you think seeing you hurt like this makes ME feel! You don't think about how you get hurt you don't care about that! I do Michael! Because - because BECUASE YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!" He bangs his fist on the dash board sobbing harder still 

 

" MICHAEL I COULDNT LIVE WITHMYSELF IF YOU KEEP GETTING HURT BECAUSE OF ME-"

 

michael pulled his tall, sweaty awkward boyfriend close. Burrowing his face into Jeremy's neck. 

 

" you've been hurt enough because of me this year and can't deal with any more Michael l just can't. "

 

Jeremy hears the soft " I'm so sorry jer " that was whispered into his collarbone sending a ghostly shiver down his spine. 

 

Michael pulls away to pause and gaze into Jeremy's crystal blue eyes. 

 

 

Like little kids kids, they pinky promise to stop babying each other, and only fight if serious danger or threat linger. They promise to tell each everything and keep no secrets. They promise that if they ever fight, they fight together or not at all. As they drive to  seven eleven for their traditional beverage of choice, Michael thanks the God he never ever believed in for blessing him with the most beautiful boy and letting him love him. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know "mahal ko" means "my love" in tagalog
> 
>  
> 
> I told u it had a happy ending now go yell at me in the comments like we discussed earlier. Thanks for reading <3 hope it wasn't trash!


End file.
